


Until the end, you'll stay in my heart

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, Lancelot Week 2017, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, Post-Season 4, Romance, but they're totally in love, sorryyyy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Ils étaient censés être ennemis. Mais parfois, les sentiments s'emmêlent et plus rien n'est clair... Et tout est différent. - Lancelot Week 2017





	1. Day 1 - Villain/Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !
> 
> Comme je suis toujours en train de transférer mes fics ici, voici à présent ma Lancelot Week de 2017, qui date déjà d'un an.   
> Je vais tout vous poster d'un coup :D
> 
> Tous les OS sont des dialogues, sauf celui du milieu :D C'était une petite envie de ma part, de faire évoluer leur relation uniquement par leurs paroles, et franchement j'suis pas mal fier·ère du résultat !
> 
> Sur ce, on se voit à la fin !
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

« Bonjour. Je peux m'installer ?

 

\- Uh ? Oh, euh, bonjour... Prince ? Majesté ? Connard ? Je dois vous appeler comment ?

\- Lotor suffira, merci.

\- Oh. Enchanté, Lotor, prince des méchants. Je suis Lance, le Paladin Bleu, héros de ces dames !

\- Le Paladin Bleu qui pilote le Lion Rouge.

\- Tu es censé répondre  _Enchanté Lance, le plus sexy des Paladins_ , pas faire des commentaires sarcastiques.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui est important, là !

\- Certes. Eh bien, enchanté, sexy Lance. »

 

.

.

.

« Ça te fait rougir ?

 

\- Ne ris pas ! »

 


	2. Day 2 - Love/Hate

« Je suis censé te détester.

\- Me détester ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais, toi tu es le méchant prince de l'empire mégalomane qu'on essaye d'arrêter, et nous, on est les défenseurs de l'univers ! On est ennemi.

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à te détester. Je veux dire, je te détestais, avant, quand on se battait contre toi, comme ça. On ne te connaissait pas, on ne savait rien de toi ni de tes motivations. Même si on ne les connaît pas plus aujourd'hui, tu me diras.

\- Théoriquement, Allura me connaissait déjà.

\- Peut-être, mais elle ne nous a jamais parlé de toi. »

.

.

.

« Et donc ? Tu ne me détestes pas ?

\- Oui. J'y arrive pas. Je sais pas, je te connais maintenant, tu vois ? T'es pas un mec horrible ou quoi. T'es juste un peu paumé, non ? Comme moi, enfin, comme nous parfois. Je t'apprécie, je crois. J'aime bien discuter avec toi, comme maintenant. On prend notre temps, et... C'est agréable d'être écouté, tu sais. »

.

.

.

« Moi aussi je t'apprécie, Lance. »

.

.

.

« Merci.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour bien m'apprécier, et puis, pour passer tout ce temps avec moi.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas grand-chose à faire ici. Tu es un jeune homme intéressant. Agréable, aussi. À regarder comme à écouter.

\- Eh !

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai. »

.

.

.

« Merci.

\- C'est vrai, je t'ai dis. »

.

.

.

« Et puis, tu sais, tu es bien l'un des seuls ici qui semble faire des efforts pour être poli avec moi. Pour t'intéresser juste à moi, et passer du temps à mes côtés. C'est agréable de ne pas être seul.

\- Tu n'étais pas seul, avant.

\- Je le suis maintenant.

\- Non. Tu l'as dit. Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas seul. Jamais.

\- … Merci Lance. »

.

.

.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que ça vaut la peine de passer du temps avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine ?

\- … Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas très important, ici, tu vois. Tu pourrais passer du temps avec les autres, aussi.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu es le seul qui veut vraiment de moi. Tu es le seul avec qui je veux passer du temps, aussi. Et tu es important, qui t'a dit le contraire ? C'est idiot.

\- …

\- C'est toi qui le pense ?

\- … Peut-être.

\- Tu n'as pas à le penser, Lance.

\- Je sais... Je suppose ? C'est juste... Difficile, parfois. Je ne suis pas le meilleur, pas le plus intelligent, et même pas le plus beau. Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas sûr de valoir quelque chose.

\- … Lance.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que tu arrives à t'aimer ?

\- … Parfois, je crois. Oui ?

-… Je vois. »

.

.

.

« Eh, Lance. Tu sais, si il le faut, pour compenser ton manque d'estime envers toi-même... Je t'aimerai deux fois plus.

\- Hmm...

\- Bonne nuit, Lance. » 


	3. Day 3 - Earth/Space

« Parles-moi de la Terre.

\- De la Terre ?

\- Oui. C'est bien de là d'où tu viens, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis curieux.

\- … Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? Pas que ça me dérange particulièrement, mais je voudrais pas te donner matière à te retourner contre nous et à attaquer lâchement notre planète, tu vois.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Est-ce que je peux vraiment te faire confiance ?

\- … Toi, oui. »

.

.

.

« Alors, la Terre, hein ? Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

\- … Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ma planète d'origine. C'est assez lointain, dans mon esprit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu dans l'espace... Et quand l'espace est votre maison, c'est difficile de ne pas se sentir partout chez soi, tu sais.

\- … Et c'était comment ? De grandir dans l'espace, je veux dire.

\- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te décrire ça, en réalité. J'ai passé mon temps à voyager... À découvrir de nouvelles choses. Je suppose qu'il y a ses bons et ses mauvais côtés à ça.

\- … Je vois. Tu aimais ?

\- Voyager, oui. Tout le temps... Ça devient vite lassant. »

.

.

.

« Ça ne risque pas de te blesser, si je te parle de la Terre ?

\- Si je te le demande, c'est que non.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit pourquoi tu t'y intéressais, aussi.

\- Parce que toi, tu m'intéresses. Et que la Terre fait partie de toi. »

.

.

.

« Alors, la Terre, uh.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Oh, ne souris pas comme ça ! Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je veux dire, c'est chez moi, j'aime cette planète. Mais bon, j'aime mon pays aussi, tu vois ?

\- Pays ?

\- Oui ! Chez nous, tu vois, enfin, sur Terre, y a des continents, et sur chaque continent y a des pays différents... Moi, je viens de Cuba, mais Hunk vient des îles Samoa, par exemple.

\- Pour chaque continent il y a un pays ?

\- Non. Il y a six continents, mais presque deux cent pays, je crois. Et chacun à son propre peuple, sa culture, sa langue... Son histoire.

\- Et vous vous comprenez entre vous ?

\- Pas toujours. Il y a eu beaucoup de guerres.

\- Tu en as connu ?

\- Non ! Aujourd'hui, il n'y en a plus vraiment. Plus beaucoup, et pas dans mon pays. »

.

.

.

« Et il y a quoi d'autre, sur Terre ?

\- Oh eh bien, il y a beaucoup d'océans, aussi. On l'appelle la planète bleue ! Enfin, ce ne doit pas être très important, pour vous. Moi, j'adore l'eau ! Quand j'étais petit, j'allais tout le temps à la plage, me baigner, avec mon frère et mes sœurs... C'était génial. On faisait des batailles d'eau, on essayait de couler les autres... Enfin, ils sont tous plus âgés que moi alors ils gagnaient toujours, mais c'était drôle quand même. Et puis, il y a la pluie, aussi... Quand l'eau tombe du ciel. C'est à cause des nuages et du cycle de l'eau, mais bon, c'est plus joli de dire que le ciel pleure, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'adorais sauter dans les flaques d'eau, gamin. J'avais mes bottes aux pieds, et ma mère me grondait à chaque fois...

\- Tu aimes vraiment l'eau.

\- Oui ! C'est peut-être pour ça que Bleu m'a choisit au début, haha. Enfin, j'aimais beaucoup jouer dans les plaines, aussi ! L'herbe verte, avec les vaches qui broutaient... Et puis, j'adorais grimper aux arbres ! … Lotor ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Rien. Tu es beau quand tu es heureux, c'est tout. »


	4. Day 4 - Free Day (First Kiss)

La salle de commande était plongée dans le noir. Les milliers d'étoiles et de planètes que constituaient l'univers l'éclairaient faiblement par leurs lueurs holographiques, tourbillonnant doucement dans les airs. Ça illuminait le visage de Lance d'une drôle de manière – mais Lotor avait apprit à la connaître, à l'apprécier. Aussi regardait-il le jeune homme, adossé à l'encadrement de l'entrée, les bras croisés. Le Paladin ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et contemplait les hologrammes avec une sérénité presque troublante. À force de discussions avec le jeune homme, Lotor savait que cela l'apaisait et l'aidait à se sentir mieux – l'immensité de l'univers étalée sous ses yeux de terrien.

Il était infiniment beau comme ça – une étoile parmi les étoiles. Le Prince Galra ne serait même pas surpris de le voir briller soudainement ; ça lui ressemblait bien, après tout. Il attirait les gens par son éclat, sans même s'en rendre compte, et trouvait le moyen de s'en étonner ensuite. Il était si beau ainsi – comme doté d'une grâce digne d'un dieu.

Bien sûr, à dire les choses ainsi, Lotor était parfaitement objectif. Ça, il voulait s'en persuader – il appréciait le Paladin, aimait parler pendant de longs moments avec lui, il pouvait éventuellement le considérer comme un  _ami_  bien qu'il aimait à le taquiner et flirter avec lui, mais il n'y avait  _rien de plus_.

Et pourtant, plus il le contemplait, plus la chaleur dans son ventre s'étendait et plus il avait envie,  _besoin_  d'être auprès de Lance. Honnêtement, ça le dérangeait, c'était loin de lui faire plaisir – et puis, il voyait Lance, et Lance lui souriait, et il oubliait tout le reste pour laisser une explosion de bonheur naître dans sa poitrine.

C'était sûrement un peu pathétique, en fait. Mais pour l'heure, il s'en fichait. Il voulait profiter de chacun des moments passé avec lui, sans vraiment réfléchir à leur sens.

Il se décolla doucement du mur et marcha lentement jusqu'au terrien. Ce dernier ne semblait pas surprit de sa présence – au contraire, il tourna la tête vers lui et sourit, sourit à en éclipser tous les astres de l'univers. Lotor vint tranquillement s'asseoir à côté du Paladin, posant son regard sur Lance qui n'en fut pas gêné le moindre instant. Il l'observa se rapprocher un peu de lui, toujours souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur les hologrammes les entourant.

Le silence s'installa, doux, tranquille – à l'image de leurs cœurs à cet instant précis. Et puis, Lotor retourna son attention à Lance, une envie soudaine de le tenir plus près de lui, encore plus près,  _et peut-être même_... Il secoua la tête et le Paladin lui renvoya un regard surpris – son geste n'avait aucun sens pour quiconque n'était pas dans sa tête, soit tout le monde. Lotor lui renvoya un léger sourire rassurant, lui indiquant que tout allait bien – et puis, mû par une impulsion, il passa son bras autour de la taille du terrien, l'attirant encore plus proche de lui. Si Lance fut surprit, il n'en montra rien – et il posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule, tranquillement.

Il sentait son cœur battre étrangement vite et ce n'était étrangement pas désagréable – au contraire, ça le remplissait de chaleur, de bonheur ; comme si le monde tout autour de lui allait exploser pour renaître en plus beau, plus grand, plus parfait encore. Tout semblait à la fois possible et impossible, et si le simple fait de tenir Lance dans ses bras le faisait se sentir ainsi, il était prêt à le garder contre lui pour l'éternité.

Il ne sut combien de temps passa ainsi, à profiter de la chaude présence de l'autre – il y a juste eu un moment, où Lance s'était un peu décalé pour se replacer correctement, et puis il l'avait regardé, et ses yeux étaient si bleu – on se noierait dedans. Alors il caressa sa joue, doucement, comme une caresse une fleur aux pétales fragiles ; et il se pencha, toujours aussi doucement, attrapant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Lotor n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, suivant son instinct – et puis, quelque chose hurla en lui, comme lui disant d'arrêter ça, qu'il ne devrait  _pas_... Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il ne  _pouvait_  pas l'écouter – parce qu'embrasser Lance lui paraissait soudainement être la meilleure et la plus belle chose au monde. Même si c'était juste ses lèvres contre les siennes, ça semblait déjà si irréel – si parfait. Et puis il voulut s'écarter, conscient qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin, qu'il avait déjà assez profité ; mais Lance passa une main sur sa nuque, le retenant contre lui, approfondissant le baiser.

Et Lotor se sentit sourire, le ventre embrasé et étrangement plus heureux que jamais. Et il resserra sa prise sur Lance, l'emmenant dans une douce étreinte qu'il ne voulait partager qu'avec lui. Lâchant ses lèvres, Lance vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête contre son cou. Ses cheveux le chatouillaient, mais c'était étrangement agréable, aussi, de le sentir ainsi contre lui.

C'était juste un moment pour eux, à eux – le genre de moment qui restent gravés dans les cœurs et dans l'âme, un doux souvenir à se remémorer lorsqu'on est vieux et fatigué, avec les os qui craquent et avec sa moitié qui partage un bout de canapé. Ce n'était rien de transcendant, c'était même simple au final – mais avec cette simplicité du bon moment, de la bonne personne. Avec la véracité et la douceur d'un amour qui naît, doucement – cet instant où il reste tout à faire, à découvrir, à créer, où on a la vie devant soi et l'éternité à prolonger. Un douce parenthèse qu'on souhaitait ne jamais voir se refermer, comme un bonbon qu'on dégusterait de plus en plus lentement à mesure que le goût envahit notre bouche et nos papilles, pour conserver un peu, encore un peu ce petit plaisir coupable.

C'était le début de tout, le début d'eux – une éternité contenue dans un baiser.


	5. Day 5 - Past/Future

« Eh, Lotor... Qu'est-ce qui se passera, plus tard ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après tout ça, je veux dire.

\- … Je ne sais pas. Que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe ? »

.

.

.

« Tu ne resteras pas éternellement avec nous, hein ?

\- …

\- Je le sais, Lotor. Ne me mens pas. Je n'aime pas les mensonges.

\- … Non. Non, je ne resterai pas éternellement avec vous, comme tu dis. J'ai mes propres objectifs à suivre.

\- Et donc, venir parmi nous... Ça en faisait parti ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais c'est un bel imprévu.

\- Un bel imprévu ?

\- Eh bien, oui. Il m'a permit de te rencontrer. D'apprendre à te connaître. Et... Plus encore. »

.

.

.

« Donc ?

\- Donc quoi ?

\- Tu penses quoi du futur ?

\- Que tu t'en inquiètes beaucoup trop.

\- Eh ! Je m'interroge, c'est tout !

\- C'est pareil, Lance. »

.

.

.

« Eh, ne boudes pas.

\- Je ne boude pas.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Ne te moques pas !

\- Quand tu arrêteras de bouder.

\- Quand tu répondras à mes questions. »

.

.

.

« Je ne pense pas grand-chose du futur. Plus maintenant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je m'en suis trop souvent inquiété. J'avais tellement de plans. Mais... Ça ne marche pas à tous les coups. Et au final, je vis beaucoup d'imprévus.

\- … Je vois. »

.

.

.

« Tant de choses n'ont pas marché, avec toi ?

\- Oui.

\- … Tu sais, moi aussi je ratais beaucoup de choses. J'ai dû énormément travailler pour rentrer à la Garnison, et même avec ça j'ai été prit de justesse. Et puis, j'étais jamais le meilleur, là-bas, j'étais même un peu nul...

\- Tu es pourtant un bon pilote.

\- Ça, c'est parce que Bleu et Rouge se dirigent bien tous seuls. Je m'en occupe à peine.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- C'est vrai ! Enfin... Même avec mon frère et mes sœurs, je n'étais pas le plus doué. Mais mon neveu et ma nièce disaient que j'étais le meilleur tonton ! C'est déjà ça haha.

\- Tu es important pour eux.

\- Uh, on est très famille, tu sais ? On a toujours été proche. Ma famille... Ma famille avait besoin d'être proche.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- … J'avais deux frères aînés. Le deuxième est mort et le premier est parti. J'avais trois ans. Après, eh bien, on avait besoin d'être ensemble.

\- … Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas, de toute façon.

\- Mais ça te rend triste.

\- … Parlons d'autre chose. »

.

.

.

« Et toi ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du futur ?

\- … J'aimerai que cette guerre se finisse. Rentrer chez moi, sur Terre. Retrouver mes parents, mes aînés, mes neveux et nièces. Toute ma famille. Les prendre dans mes bras, leur dire à quel point je les aime, à quel point ils m'ont manqués. Reprendre mes études, avoir un diplôme... Travailler, fonder ma propre famille... Vivre ma vie. Tranquillement.

\- … Et les autres Paladins ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Je veux dire, dans ta vie.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, j'espère garder contact avec eux. Enfin, je suis sûr d'y arriver pour certains, tu vois ? Mais j'espère vraiment que ce sera le cas pour tout le monde. Je... Je ne me vois plus vivre sans eux maintenant. Y a eu un avant et y aura un après, tu vois ?

\- Je pense que je comprends, oui. »

.

.

.

« Et moi ?

\- Toi ?

\- Dans ton futur.

\- … Oh. Euh... Eh bien... Haha... »

.

.

.

« Ça dépend de ce que toi tu veux.

\- Je veux rester dans ta vie.

\- Alors tu y resteras. »


	6. Day 6 - Strenghts/Insecurities

« … J'ai peur.

 

\- Peur ? De quoi ?

\- … S'il te plaît, prends moi dans tes bras. »

.

.

.

« Lance ?

 

\- Hm ?

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- … Rien. Ce n'est pas très important.

\- Ça te fait du mal. C'est important pour moi.

\- … J'ai juste peur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? La bonne blague ! … On est en guerre, Lotor. Je... Je peux mourir à tout instant. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour survivre, peut-être.

\- … C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

\- C'est de ma faute si Pidge a été blessée.

\- Elle connaît les risques. Elle a fait le choix de t'aider et elle a été blessée. C'est... Ça va avec son rôle de Paladin. Tu aurais fait pareil à sa place. Ne dis pas le contraire.

\- … Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ça, elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est plus jeune ?

\- Parce qu'elle est importante ! On... On serrait tous perdu si elle n'était pas là. On a besoin d'elle ! Comme on a besoin d'Hunk, de Keith, de Shiro, d'Allura, de Coran ! Ils ne doivent pas... Ils ne doivent pas risquer leur vie comme ça. Pas pour moi.

\- … Lance.

\- Tais-toi. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, alors, tais-toi. C'est faux.

\- Tu es important.

\- Tais-toi ! C'est faux. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, d'accord ? Je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit... Qu'ils soient blessés à cause de moi. Parce que je ne suis pas assez fort. Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. »

 

.

.

.

« Tu es fort, Lance.

 

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Je t'ai laissé t'énerver et pleurer, alors maintenant écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es fort. Tu es important. Tu es celui qui réussit à mettre tout le monde à l'aise, à détendre les gens et l'atmosphère. Tu es celui qui prend soin des autres et veille à leur bien-être. Ne dis pas le contraire, toi comme moi savons que c'est la vérité. Tu es important, parce que si tu n'étais pas là, il n'y aurait personne pour les aider à penser à autre chose. Ils ont besoin de toi.

\- …

\- Et le plus important, bien sûr ; tu es important pour moi. Je ne le redirai pas, alors écoute bien, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es... Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

\- Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai.

\- Je...

\- Tu es fort, et tu es important. Nous avons besoin de toi. D'accord ?

\- … D'accord. »

 

.

.

.

« Lotor ?

 

\- Oui ?

\- … Merci.

\- C'est normal. Je ne tiens pas à te voir te morfondre alors qu'on passe du temps ensemble, tu sais. J'ai d'autres plans prévu pour nos rendez-vous.

\- Rendez-vous, hein ?

\- C'en est, non ?

\- … Oui. »

 

.

.

.

« Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

 

\- Quand tu veux. »

 


	7. Day 7 - Promises/Commitment

« Alors voilà. Le moment est venu.

 

\- Lance... Tu savais que ça arriverait.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- … Je partirai quand même.

\- Je sais. »

 

.

.

.

« Viens avec moi.

 

\- … Non. Je ne peux pas, Lotor.

\- Tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là !

\- … Je serais toujours là, avec toi. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, et, j'espère que je resterai dans le tien. Mais je ne peux pas te suivre. Je ne peux pas les trahir, Lotor. Je te laisse déjà partir...

\- … Je reviendrai. Pour toi.

\- … Adieu, Lotor. »

 

.

.

.

« Je t'aime, Lance. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la fin de cette Lancelot Week !  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
